moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars: Clone Wars - Micro Series Complete Fatality List
This list contains the complete details of all deaths that occur in the Clone Wars micro-series. Chapter 1 * The armies of the CIS and the Republic clash. Several Separatist droids are destroyed by a volley of rockets. * A squad of Jedi fighters swoops down from above and destroys three Hailfire droid tanks. They then scatter several bombs in front of a legion of advancing droid infantry. * Mace Windu cuts down three super battle droids with his lightsaber. * Anakin Skywalker is surrounded by battle droids but destroys them all using both his sword and Force-push. Chapter 2 * A Republic gunship carrying a squad of ARC troopers is shot down over the capital of Muunilinst. Only the pilot is killed when the gunship crashes. * One trooper is killed when droid snipers fire on the ARC squad from a nearby tower. * ARC rocket troopers fire on the sniper encampments and apparently destroy all the droid snipers. * An ARC trooper storms a Separatist tank, climbs in and destroys it from the inside, climbing back out before the tank explodes. Chapter 3 * The ARC troopers scale the wall of a tower where an AA gun is stationed. A battle droid looks over the edge of the balcony only to get its head shot off by the ARC captain. * The ARC captain shoots seven battle droids protecting the AA gun. * A trooper fires a rocket launcher into the control cabin of the AA gun. * The ARC troopers destroy the massive AA gun using several detonator packs. Chapter 4 * This chapter is set on the aquatic planet of Mon Calamari. * Kit Fisto slices a Manta droid subfighter in half with his lightsaber. * A Republic aqua trooper destroys a droid skiff emerging from a sub-carrier. * A Manta subfighter launches a spread of torpedoes at Fisto, but Fisto uses the Force to telekinetically redirect the torpedoes into several other subfighters. * The Calamari send in their own reinforcements: warriors riding atop giant eels which snap up several droid sub-speeders in their jaws. * A Calamari knight fires a blast from his lance and destroys an oncoming Manta droid. * Fisto slices up three more Manta droids with his lightsaber. * The Quarrans unleash their new weapon, a giant energy cannon that destroys a drifting Republic cruiser in one shot. * After Fisto cripples the crab cannon with a blast of telekinetic energy, the Calamari cavalry push the disabled weapon over a ravine and into an underwater volcano. Chapter 5 * This chapter takes us back to Muunilinst and introduces the bounty hunter Durge. * In orbit, Anakin shoots down a wing of droid fighters. * A line of battle droids are blown away as the Republic forces bring forward a line of Mobile Assault Cannons. * The MACs firepower devastates the droid forces ahead of them and destroys several buildings. * An AAT battle tank is destroyed by a clone rocket trooper. * Five clone troopers are struck down as Durge and his squad of lancer droids rush in on speeder bikes. * Durge uses his lance to skewer a Republic AT-TE walker. * Five more clone troops are struck down by the lancer droids. * Durge shoots a clone trooper attempting to snipe him. * Durge and his droid squad charge the MACs and destroy them with detonator mines. Chapter 6 * This chapter takes place on the planet Rattatak and introduces Count Dooku's disciple, Asajj Ventress. * Crockagor - A green reptilian gladiator in the Cauldron. He is caught in a net by Krutch, then killed off-screen. * Krutch - A spider-like creature and a gladiator in the Cauldron. He is killed when Kulltu Kutta slices him in half. * Carl - A muscular gladiator with an insectoid face. He lifts a seemingly defeated Bugnaught droid over his head, but the Bugnaught is not yet finished and reveals a hidden flamethrower which it discharges in Carl's face. * Bugnaught - A droid gladiator. It gets torn apart by Blorga. * Mantoid - A droid gladiator with many bladed limbs. It is destroyed by Grunda Dolma. * As Dooku and his henchman are watching the battle within the Cauldron, the camera zooms past the henchman and focuses on Dooku as he speaks. He speaks not to the henchman, but to a cloaked assassin (Ventress) that has entered the room and taken the henchman's place. Dooku applauds Ventress' stealth and notes that his host would congratulate her also, though posthumously, confirming that Ventress had killed the henchman. * Ventress enters the arena, tossing up Grunda and Blorga into the air. * L8-L9 shoots a volley of fireballs at Ventress, continuously firing as she runs around the pit. Several other gladiators are caught in the line of fire and killed. * L8-L9 - A droid gladiator. Ventress attacks him from behind and uses the Force to throw the droid into the ceiling. * Six gladiators charge Ventress together, but she uses the Force to bring down several huge stalactites from the ceiling, crushing each of the attackers one by one. * A Wampa creature is about to strike Ventress when it is struck by a gladiator wielding a huge stone flail. * Revealing her twin lightsabers, Ventress cuts the chain of Flog's flail mid-swing. The rock is sent crashing into one of the viewing boxes surrounding the arena, killing whomever was inside. * Flog - A gladiator wielding a stone flail. He is the last gladiator to die as Ventress charges at him and cuts him down with her lightsabers. Chapter 7 * Nobody dies in this chapter. Ventress and Count Dooku duel and Ventress loses, but Dooku and Darth Sidious recognise her talents and recruit her to find Anakin Skywalker and kill him. Chapter 8 * Back on Muunilinst , Obi-Wan Kenobi watches as Durge's lancer droids destroy the Republic artillery cannons. * Obi-Wan and a squad of clone lancers ride in and destroy two of Durge's squad and a Hailfire droid. * The clone jousters and lancer droids charge each other and it appears that they wipe each other out, leaving just Obi-Wan and Durge. * Once off their bikes, Obi-Wan and Durge duel and Obi-Wan impales Durge through the chest with his lightsaber. This doesn't kill Durge or even remotely hurt him as the bounty hunter just laughs and tries to beat Obi-Wan to the ground. * Obi-Wan cuts Durge to pieces, seemingly killing him. However, as Obi-Wan speeds away to rejoin his men, Durge can be seen piecing himself back together. Chapter 9 * Obi-Wan and his ARC troopers invade the Banking Clan's command centre, blasting away several droids upon entry. * Obi-Wan destroys three Destroyer droids, two by cutting them apart and the third by throwing his lightsaber into the droid's head. * Durge follows Obi-Wan to the command centre and crashes through a window. The entire ARC squad open fire on him with blasters and even a rocket launcher, but he still survives. It is then that Durge's true form is revealed: his body is a writhing, pulsating mass of tentacles contained in a humanoid suit of armour. With his armour destroyed, Durge cuts loose and stretches out his arms, knocking down several clone troops. * Durge engulfs Obi-Wan within his body. However, the Jedi frees himself using the Force, creating a wave that explodes Durge from the inside out. But even as the clone troops are leaving with the captured Banking Clan leaders, the fragments of Durge's body can be seen slithering away, indicating that the monstrous bounty hunter is still alive. However, Durge is never seen again after this chapter. Chapter 10 * In orbit above Muunilinst, Anakin chases down two Separatist fighters across the outer surface of a Banking Clan capital ship and shoots them down. * A wave of Geonosian fighters flies in and destroys the leading clone fighter. * Anakin launches a spread of missiles and destroys several enemy fighters. * Anakin's fighter somersaults over three Separatists chasing him, coming down behind them and picking them off. * Anakin orders Red Squadron to fire all of their missiles just as he is luring a wave of Geonosian fighters into the path of a Republic cruiser. The missile swarm streaks over the cruiser's bow and as Anakin emerges from behind the cruiser, the enemy fighters follow and are caught in the missiles' path and obliterated. * Anakin draws the remaining missiles towards a Separatist capital ship. The missiles enter the cylindrical ship's hangar bay and destroy it from within. * Another Separatist ship is destroyed by Republic cruisers. * Asajj Ventress enters the fray in a fan-shaped starfighter, shooting down the whole of Blue Squadron. Chapter 11 * No one dies in this chapter. Ventress gives Anakin a chase through the Muunilinst capital before jumping to hyperspace. Anakin goes after her against Obi-Wan's orders and Obi-Wan sends a clone squad to follow him. Chapter 12 * This chapter takes place on the planet Dantooine. A boy stands upon a hilltop watching a battle between Republic and Separatist forces rage on. * A clone trooper knocks down a battle droid and shoots it while it's down. * A clone trooper destroys a cluster of droids with a rocket launcher. * A clone trooper gets punched upside the head by a super battle droid. * A droid explodes while four troopers are surrounding it, possibly killing them. * Mace Windu cuts down countless battle droids and destroys a spider droid by deflecting its laser blast back at it. * Mace rejoins his clone squad, but not before one of them is shot dead. * The Separatists unleash a new weapon: a seismic tank that creates tremendous shockwaves through the ground. One firing of the tank's tremor weapon creates an expansive crater and buries most of the clone and droid infantry on the ground. * The seismic tank fires again, wiping out the remainder of Mace's troops. Chapter 13 * Having lost his lightsaber in the last chapter, Mace must fight with both the Force and his fists. He is surrounded by countless battle droids and knocks many of them away with Force push. * Mace destroys several droids by pummelling them with his bare fists. * Mace rushes towards the seismic tank and destroys a line of droids by Force-crushing their heads. * Mace uses the Force to disassemble four droids and then hurls their debris with tremendous speed towards another group of droids, tearing them apart with the high-velocity shrapnel. * Mace rides a wave of dust thrown up by the seismic tank and uses it to elevate himself in order to leap onto the tank. Having found his lightsaber again within the dust cloud, he cuts his way inside the tank, decapitating a droid working on the other side of the bulkhead he slices through. * Mace forces his way inside the massive tank and annihilates the droid crew, sending the hovering tower crashing to the ground. Chapter 14 * This chapter takes place on the frozen planet Illum. * Luminara Unduli is instructing her padawan Barris Offee on how to assemble her lightsaber when the hidden temple is breached by Separatist chameleon droids. One of the cloaked droids approaches them from behind but the two Jedi sense its presence and strike it down. * Luminara decapitates two chameleon droids grasping stalactites. * Barris decapitates one droid and Force-pushes three more off a ledge. * Using the Force, Barris causes a ledge to give way, sending the two droids on the ledge plummeting to the bottom. * Barris crushes four droids by bringing down a set of stalactites. * Together, Luminara and Barris cut down another four droids that surround them. * Luminara uses the Force to grab several mines planted by the chameleon droids. She attaches them to one droid and blows it up. Barris destroys three more droids in the same fashion. * The remaining mines detonate and cause the cavern to collapse. Luminara and Barris survive but are trapped with no way out. Chapter 15 * Yoda, Padme Amidala, C-3PO and R2-D2 are diverted to Illum while on their way to a diplomatic conference. * Yoda approaches the entrance to the temple and senses the presence of chameleon droids. He draws his lightsaber and cuts down seven of the invisible robots. * Another droid attempts to jump on Yoda and crush him, but the diminutive old Jedi is remarkably swift and evades the attack, retaliating by decapitating the droid. * A large number of chameleon droids surrounds Yoda. He cuts down the nearest one and runs between the legs of the others towards another droid stationed on a cliff edge. He jumps onto this droids head and uses his lightsaber to deflect the pursuing droids' blaster fire back at them, destroying three of them. The droid he was standing on is also shot. * Yoda uses the Force to trigger an avalanche that buries the remaining droids on the cliff. Chapter 16 * Padme, Threepio and Artoo go looking for Yoda, but are attacked by three cloaked chameleon droids. Unable to see them, Padme comes up with the idea of removing her cloak and throwing it into the droids' line of sight. As the droids shoot the cloak, Padme breaks cover and shoots one of the invisible attackers. * Padme devilishly sends Threepio to get her cloak in order to get the chameleon droids to reveal themselves. As they decloak, Padme then throws a grenade and destroys the droids. Threepio, of course, survives. Chapter 17 * Anakin has chased Ventress all the way to Yavin 4. * Using the Force, Ventress quickly dispatches several of the clone troopers sent to help Anakin. Two disappear into the thick brush, one is repeatedly bashed against a tree and another is pulled across the ground and out of sight. * Ventress Force-pushes a clone into a swamp. * Another clone is battered against a tree. * Another clone is swiftly pulled out of sight while the body of another is sent flying through the air. * Five more clones are killed as Ventress Force-throws them against the trees. * Ventress sabotages the clone carrier ship and it explodes, vaporizing the last remaining clone standing near it. * R4-P22 - The astromech droid co-piloting Anakin's fighter. The fighter suddenly explodes and R4 is destroyed along with it. Chapter 18 * No one dies in this chapter. This chapter is the first part of a fierce lightsaber duel between Anakin Skywalker and Asajj Ventress. Chapter 19 * The duel between Anakin and Ventress is concluded with Anakin sending Ventress plummeting into a dark chasm. Though this appears to be her end, Ventress does survive, although she does not appear again throughout the rest of the micro-series. Chapter 20 * This chapter marks the introduction of General Grievous. * Back on Muunilinst, the Republic mop up what's left of the Separatist forces. The Banking Clan's surrender is issued and the remaining droid units shut down mid-battle. * Daakman Barrek - A Jedi Master voiced by Daran Norris. He is leading Republic forces on Hypori but his army is overrun. Whilst sending a message to Obi-Wan, he is killed by General Grievous. * Sha'a Gi - A human Jedi padawan voiced by John DiMaggio. As Grievous approached the downed cruiser the Jedi were hiding in, he panicked and charged out to face the Separatist commander. As he emerged from the shelter, Grievous descended from above and crushed him. * K'Kruhk - A Whiphid Jedi master voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. He appears to die as he is struck down by Grievous, but the Star Wars Expanded Universe reveals that he survives the Clone Wars and even the Jedi Purge and Galactic Civil War that follow. * Tarr Seirr - A Cerean Jedi Knight voiced by Daran Norris. He is killed when Grievous grasps his head with his clawed foot and smashes him into the ground. Chapter 21 * A gunship carrying a squad of ARC commandos approaches the droid perimeter surrounding the downed cruiser where Grievous is battling Ki-Adi-Mundi. The gunship clips the backs of two droids and smashes them. * Positioned behind the bow of the wrecked cruiser, the ARC gunship starts mowing down battle droids that converge on the ruined ship. * The ARC commandos arrive to reinforce Master Mundi and open fire on Grievous. Grievous expertly evades the clones' barrage and attacks, swiftly striking down four of the commandos. * As the commandos evacuate aboard the gunship with Ki-Adi-Mundi, Shaak Ti and Aayla Secura, the commander triggers the thermal detonators they had dropped amongst the droid army outside. The detonators explode, destroying countless droids and providing the gunship an avenue of escape. Chapter 22 * Anakin and Obi-Wan storm a Separatist base on Bomis Korri IV, cutting down half a dozen droids amidst a cloud of dust. * In space, Anakin shoots down three tri-fighter droids pursuing Saesee Tiin. Five more droid fighters are destroyed seconds later. * In the next montage shot, Anakin rescues three Jedi after destroying four giant crab droids. * Obi-Wan and Anakin sneak behind enemy lines and infiltrate a Separatist base via an old sewer system. Obi-Wan scatters several small bombs across the floor of the shield generator room, destroying the generator and all the droids within. With the shield around the base down, the Republic forces storm in. * In another montage, the CIS armies are gaining ground on several worlds. On an unspecified planet, an alien fort is overrun. A giant spider droid scales the wall of the fort, its foot smashing into a turret room and killing the three aliens inside. * On the planet Nelvaan, Obi-Wan, Anakin and their clone squad are attacked by a giant Horax creature. The beast crushes all twelve of the clone troopers. * Anakin kills the Horax by jumping onto its head and driving his lightsaber through its skull. Chapter 23 * The CIS launch an invasion of the Republic capital of Coruscant. A fleeing hovercar is seen crushed by a crab droid. * Mace flies over the city and shoots down six droid tri-fighters. * Three tri-fighters pursue Mace's ship through a narrow space inside a building, but all three crash. * Mace destroys six more enemy fighters before a massive swarm of Vulture droids clip his fighter's wings, forcing him to bail out. * Two Vulture droids crash onto a landing platform. * Mace hijacks a Vulture droid and uses it to fly amongst three others pursuing an ARC-170 bomber. Mace cuts down the droid fighters and saves the clone ship. * In orbit above Coruscant, a CIS cruiser emerges from hyperspace and crashes into a Republic Star Destroyer. * Tiin leads a crew of clone troopers off of a damaged Star Destroyer and assault a CIS cruiser. Tiin cuts his way through the hull with his lightsaber and starts cutting down all droids in his way. * On the outer hull of the ship, the clone forces are being decimated by the ship's turbolaser turrets. * Tiin and several clones take over the bridge of the cruiser and aim the ship's guns at another Separatist cruiser, destroying it. * Back planetside, Yoda uses the Force to lift an army of Destroyer droids into the air, right into the path of an oncoming swarm of tri-fighters. All the Destroyers and fighters collide and are destroyed. * Yoda destroys four Separatist landing craft by Force-pushing them into each other. * Two clone troopers are gunned down as the droid army overruns their position. A clone captain puts up a valiant struggle as he guns down several advancing battle droids on his own. * Yoda arrives to reinforce the clone troops, cutting down many with his lightsaber. His hybuck mount headbutts one droid off the bridge. * Mace lands his commandeered Vulture droid and slides it into a row of battle droids. * Mace destroys six droids with his bare hands. * Yoda and Mace both use Force-push together to push back a tide of battle droids. Chapter 24 * Shaak Ti, Roron Crobb and Foul Moudama rescue Chancellor Palpatine from his private residence as General Grievous breaks in. As the Jedi fall back with the Chancellor, a squad of clones and Senate Guards engage Grievous. Grievous effortlessly slaughters them all and goes after the Chancellor. * As the Jedi exit the 500 Republica building, a battalion of super battle droids are waiting for them. The Ithorian Jedi Crobb uses his four throats and the Force to create a shockwave that blows away the droids. * The Jedi are ambushed by a pair of of Grievous' elite MagnaGuard droids. The Jedi are able to flee with Palpatine in tow, but the two clone troopers accompanying them are killed. * In a subway station, Shaak Ti slices up a MagnaGuard with her lightsaber and kills another one by Force-pushing it into the path of a speeding train. * Crobb leaps over a train and ambushes a MagnaGuard fighting Moudama, slicing it in half. * Back on Nelvaan, Anakin discovers and infiltrates a Techno Union research facility where Separatist scientists are turning captured Nelvaanian warriors into mutant killing machines. Anakin witnesses an experiment in-progress and rushes in to stop it, cutting down the battle droid guards. Chapter 25 * On Coruscant, Yoda and Mace destroy a flank of tri-droids. * As Crobb and Moudama take Palpatine to a secure bunker, Shaak Ti stays behind to fend off a squad of MagnaGuards. She steals the electrostaff of one of them after dropping her lightsaber and uses that to destroy several of the droids. * On Nelvaan, Anakin has freed the Nelvaanian mutants from the Techno Union's mind control. The mutants help Anakin by attacking the battle droids, tearing them apart with their enhanced strength. * Anakin shatters the energy crystal in the facility's power reactor, causing a chain reaction that destroys the facility. * With the Separatist geothermal plant destroyed, fissures open up on the surface as the mutated Nelvaanians fight against the droid forces. Most of the remaining droids are swallowed up by the fissures. * Anakin kills the lead Techno Union scientist with Force-choke. * On Coruscant, Grievous catches up to Palpatine. He kills Roron Crobb and Foul Moudama, incapacitates Shaak Ti and captures the Chancellor. * As the Clone Wars micro-series ends, Revenge of the Sith begins... Category:Complete Fatality List Category:Star Wars Category:Extras Category:TV Deaths Category:Star Wars: The Clone Wars